tftcfandomcom-20200215-history
Roger Lassen
Roger Lassen Roger Lassen is a business man and company owner in "Half-Way Horrible" played by Clancy Brown. Early life Roger and his friends Dan King, Kevin and Alex were in Brazil where a tribe revealed a secret chemical that will make things like food, clothes, and other materials non-perishable through a sacrificial voodoo ceremony. Dan and Kevin were worried at first believing that this is all pure evil, but Roger explains that everyone has an evil side and the trick is to keep it on a short leash. Crime One night, while in Brazil, Roger ordered Kevin and Dan to pack up everything and get on the next plane back to Los Angeles because they were on the brink of being arrested for visa charges. The two asked about Alex and Roger said he's already on his way back, but as Dan and Kevin were doing as they are told, it is soon revealed that the tribe demanded a trade in return for the secrets of their chemical, a sacrifice. Alex is the one to be a sacrifice to the tribe. As Alex begged Roger not to do it, Roger said "Come on, Alex. We came here to go all the way for this. We came here to go all the way." Thus the sacrifice was done as Alex yelled and pleaded for his life. Six years later in Los Angeles, the Detective of LAPD called Roger, who is now the CEO of his new preservative company, about the murder of Dan King. Dan was killed with over 50 cc's of Exthion-B, the preservative the Roger went to Brazil for with Alex, Dan and Kevin. Along with Dan was a note saying "I have not forgiven nor forgotten!" . At first his death was believed to be a suicide, but the handwriting on the note doesn't match Dans. As if Roger doesn't have enough problems with his constant headaches and waiting for FDA approval on Exthion-B, as he returned home, his house was torn to pieces. There was only two clues, 1; Roger's wall said "I have not forgiven nor forgotten!", and 2; There was a doll that looks like a man with a good side and an evil side with needles in the evil half. As the Detective came to investigate, he asked if there was someone who wanted Roger or Dan dead, but Roger claims that there is no one he knows who wanted him dead, alive anyway. After a successful interview with the media about the Exthion-B, Roger's assistant Colin came to tell Roger that the FDA refused to approve Exthion-B because of all the threats Roger's been getting, not to mention Dan King's death. Colin claims that all this information may have come from another, like say Kevin. Roger said that he hasn't seen him since Brazil, but decides to see him anyway. When he got to Kevin's house, Roger saw the door open and went inside, and saw a radio playing tribal music and finds Kevin dead with a syringe with Exthion-B in his neck. In a fit of deadly anger, Roger goes to Colin telling him that Kevin is dead and that Colin was trying to set him up. And then Roger ends up killing Colin by slaming his head on the table until he fatally bleeds. Then out of the corner of the hall in the building, was a rotting corpes clapping without amusement as the corpes revealed himself to be Alex. Roger thought Alex was dead, but Alex says that with the type of voodoo the tribe does in Brazil, no one dies, they were risen again and again. Alex said he spent that last six years without a soul because of Roger and tell him who killed Dan and Kevin by showing him the note from Dan King's murder and a paper with Roger's signature. It was Roger who killed Dan and Kevin because Alex casted a curse of Roger's evil side by unleashing him to kill all in his way. Alex said that there is no way to destroy the curse, but Roger, as he holds a huge battle blade, said he's tough and he will beat the curse, as he kills Alex once and for all by stabbing him and beheading him. Fate Roger calls Dr. Beneloy, a modern witch doctor, to help him with the curse. Dr. Beneloy said there is a ceremony that is designed to destroy the curse by killing the evil half of the person the curse is attached to. Dr. Beneloy on the other hand is resistant to use this method because Roger's curse is so advanced, that the ceremony will, in the process, kill him. Roger is willing to take that risk and thus the ceremony was done. The next day, Roger, who survived the ceremony, call his secretary, Withers, to bring 200 cc's of Exthion-B and a syringe. Withers arrived with the Exthion-B, and learns why he needs it, the hard way. Roger's evil half is dead, and so is half of Roger's body as it is revealed to be rotting by the second and the Exthion-B will preserve Roger's body. Category:Males Category:Murderers Category:Zombies Category:Bussinesmens